Where the Winds Blows under the CherryBlossom Tree
by iheartgdragon
Summary: A short SasuxSaku chappie! Sasuke and Sakura met online through a chat. Each day they got closer and closer to each other. Will they ever meet? FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Where the Wind Blows Under the Cherry Blossom Tree...

(SasuxSaku)(One-Shot)

(_'You are my wind...my sweet cherry blossom...' -sasu_)

**A/N: Here is a SasuxSaku short chappie!:D please no flamesxP R&R!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Character: **Main: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Sakura's sn: CherryxBlossomx3

Sasuke's sn: SharinganUchiha1

Ino's sn: MizPiggyy

Tenten's sn: BunBun xd

Neji's sn: byakuganxxweilder

Hinata's sn: PrincessByakugan

Shikamaru's sn: LaZyFaNaTiCzz

Naruto's sn: Mr.RamenHokage

" " : talking

' ' : thinking

----------------------------:-------------------------------

_CherryxBlossomx3 signs on._

'Hmm…No one seems to be on…' Sakura thought while looking at her buddy list.

_MizPiggyy signs on._

"AH! INO-PIG!" Sakura said gleefully.

**CherryxBlossomx3:** Hey Ino-pig!

**MizPiggyy:** Hey Billboard brow!

**CherryxBlossomx3: **Wassup?

**MizPiggyy:** Eh. Same same.

**MizPiggyy:** Hey Sakura! Im goin 2 invite someone ok?

**CherryxBlossomx3:** sure

_BunBun xd signs on._

**BunBun xd:** Hey guys! xD

**MizPiggyy:** Hey Tenten.

**CherryxBlossomx3:** o hi:D

**BunBun xd:** Wsup?

**MizPiggyy:** ugh. We went over this already. I would do something but Shikamaru's busy. Ugh yea rite he is!

**BunBun xd: **yeah! Neji has some special training to do. Sigh

**CherryxBlossomx3: **O.o wat?

**MizPiggyy:** Sakura u seriously need someone. I mean all u practically do is…err

**CherryxBlossomx3: **say it wat do I do? Spit it out

**BunBun xd: **stay at home and…study actuallyxP

**CherryxBlossomx3: **…well I don't have time to hang out wit boys and stuff. I mean I have a future I have to work on.

**MizPiggyy:** yeah yeah yeah we know.

**BunBun xd:** im going 2 invite someone.

_PrincessByakugan signs on._

**PrincessByakugan:** Hi Sakura, Ino, Tenten

**MizPiggyy, CherryxBlossomx3, BunBun xd: ** hey hinata!xD

**PrincessByakugan:** Wat were u guys talking about?

**MizPiggyy:** How Sakura needs a boyfriend.

**PrincessByakugan:** ohh that.

**BunBun xd: **sakura your pretty u can get any boy if u like. Except for ours!

**MizPiggyy:** yeah! Shika is mineee heart heart

**PrincessByakugan:** GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF NARUTO!

**CherryxBlossomx3, MizPiggyy, BunBun xd:** ……

**CherryxBlossomx3:** guys don't worry! I mean I don't even like them that way.

**MizPiggyy:** ok but for future advice. HANDS OFF!

**CherryxBlossomx3:** sigh

**PrincessByakugan: **AHH! Naruto's on!

**BunBun xd:** So go ahead and invite him!

**PrincessByakugan:** ok.

_Mr.RamenHokage signs on._

**Mr.RamenHokage: **ahh! Who r u imposters talking to hinata!

**PrincessByakugan: **err Naruto. There Sakura, Ino, and Tenten

**Mr.RamenHokage:** ohh. HEY GUYS!

**CherryxBlossomx3, BunBun xd, MizPiggyy:** -shakes their head- sigh

**Mr.RamenHokage:** If u guys want a real chat room. I'LL GO INVITE MORE!

_byukaganxxweilder, LaZyFaNaTiCzz, SharinganUchiha1 signs on._

**Mr.RamenHokage:** OK EVERYONE!

**BunBun xd: **hey neji!!!

**byukaganxxweilder: **Hnn. Hey tenten

**LaZyFaNaTiCzz:** ugh. This is such a drag…

**MizPiggyy:** HEY MISTER! U SAID U WERE BUSY! HUH?! WAT HAPPENED TO THAT?!

**BunBun xd:** OH YEAH! SAME TO U TO NEJI!

**LaZyFaNaTiCzz, byukaganxxweilder:** errr….

**MizPiggyy:** don't tell me that u guys were meeting some other..

**BunBun xd: **GIRL!?!?!?

**LazyFaNaTiCzz, byukaganxxweilder:** NO ITS NOTHING LIKE THAT!

**MizPiggyy: **WAHH!

_MizPiggyy, BunBun xd leaves the chat room._

**byukaganxxweilder:** shikamaru we better go get them.

**LaZyFaNaTiCzz:** sry guys. They could be troublesome.

**CherryxBlossomx3:** so wat were u guys doing?

**byukaganxxweilder:** training. Wat else?

**PrincessByukagan:** ok go ahead.

_byukaganxxweilder, LaZyFaNaTiCzz leaves the chat room._

**SharinganUchiha1:** Naruto…who r these people?

**Mr.RamenHokage:** OH YEAH! I have to introduce them to u.

**Mr.RamenHokage:** everybody this is sasuke uchiha.

**CherryxBlossomx3, PrincessByakugan:** hi sasuke!:D

**SharinganUchiha1:** Hn.

_Separate chat…with CherryxBlossomx3, PrincessByakugan._

**PrincessByakugan:** Hey sakura! Maybe sasuke would be the one.

**CherryxBlossomex3: **Hinata! Wat r u talking about?!

**PrincessByakugan:** oh nothing. Let's go

**CherryxBlossomx3:** ok

_CherryxBlossomx3 leaves. MizPiggyy, BunBun xd joins in the chat._

**MizPiggyy:** hey hinata…where's everyone?

**PrincessByakugan:** oh there in a different chat room. Hey Ino, Tenten? I have great news for you guys!

**BunBun xd:** oooo. Do tell!

**PrincessByakugan:** Naruto invited a new person we haven't met before named Sasuke Uchiha!

**MizPiggyy:** YOU MEAN THE SASUKE UCHIHA?!?!

**BunBun xd:** O-M-G!!!! WAT DID WE MISSS?!?!

**PrincessByakugan:** wait..u guys know him?

**MizPiggyy: **Who doesn't know him?! He's like a celebrity! Everyone knows him!

**PrincessByakugan:** well obviously Sakura and I don't.

**BunBun xd: **OMG! I had the greatest idea ever!

**MizPiggyy:** spill!

**BunBun xd:** u know how sakura needs a guy and everything?

**MizPiggyy:** yeah

**PrincessByakugan:** mmmhmm.

**BunBun xd:** LET'S SET THEM UP!

**MizPiggyy:** OMG! FANTASTIC IDEA TENTEN!

**BunBun xd: **I know I know thank you!

**PrincessByakugan:** naruto, sakura and sasuke is in the other chat room alone.

**BunBun xd:** well make Naruto leave and make them two talk!

**PrincessByakugan: **ok why don't u guys come over my house and bring the your guys and we'll set up a plan!

**MizPiggyy:** woah hinata! Didn't know u were so into these type of things.

**PrincessByakugan:** hey I wasn't born yesterday.

_Chat room with Mr.RamenHokage, SharinganUchiha1, CherryxBlossomx3, PrincessByakugan_

**CherryxBlossomx3: **WHERE WERE U HINATA! NARUTO WAS ALL GROANING AND MOANING FOR U!

**Mr.RamenHokage:** HINATA HINATA! Oh HINATA!!!

**PrincessByakugan: **ok..naruto can we talk for a minute?

**Mr.RamenHokage:** sure I guess?

_IM with PrincessByakugan and Mr. RamenHokage._

**PrincessByakugan: ** ok naruto here's the plan…

_Back with CherryxBlossomx3 and SharinganUchiha1_

**CherryxBlossomx3: **ugh. They ditched us again!

**SharinganUchiha1:** yeah…

**CherryxBlossomx3: **well in the mean time. Y don't we introduce more about ourselves.

**SharinganUchiha1:** Hn.

**CherryxBlossomx3:** ok…umm…how old are you?

**SharinganUchiha1: **fourteen

**CherryxBlossomx3:** really cool same here

**CherryxBlossomx3:** ok uhm…any interests?

**SharinganUchiha1:** I like to train. That's mostly it

**CherryxBlossomx3: **cool. Ok..this is not going very well.

**SharinganUchiha1:** Hn.

**CherryxBlossomx3:** Blegh

**SharinganUchiha1:** Hnnnn.

**CherryxBlossomx3:** Bleghhhhhh.

**SharinganUchiha1: **Do I hear a challenge?

Sasuke smirked at his computer.

**CherryxBlossomx3: **hah. Bring it on

Sakura smirked at her computer.

**SharinganUchiha1: **HnnnnHnnnnnn!

**CherryxBlossomx3: **BelghhhBleghhhh!

**SharinganUchiha1:** HNNNNNNNNNNN!!!

**CherryxBlossomx3: **BLEGHHHHHHHHHHHH! Blegh.

**SharinganUchiha1: **HNNNNNNNNNNNNNHNNNNNNNNNHNNNNNNNNHNNNNNNNNHNNNNNN!!!!!!!

**CherryxBlossomx3:** BLEGHHHHHHHH!BLEGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!

**SharinganUchiha1: **HN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HN!!!!!!!!!!!!HN!!!!!!!!!!HN!!!!!!!!!!!!HN!!!!!!!!!!!!!xD

**SharinganUchiha1:** ha I won by this smiley over here. xD

**CherryxBlossomx3:** Hey u cheater!

**SharinganUchiha1: **No one said u cant. So ha I won

**CherryxBlossomx3:** I WANT A REMATCH!

**SharinganUchiha1: **Hn. NO

**CherryxBlossomx3:** WAT?!

**SharinganUchiha1:** I said N-O! NO. get the picture?

Sakura had an anime vein on her head. 'Why he's such a jerk!'

Sasuke smirked. 'It's so fun teasing her…she sure is different from the others.

**CherryxBlossomx3: **U RUDE OBNOXIOUS JERK FACED CREEP!

**SharinganUchiha1: **Well your ANNOYING WHINING LITTLE GIRL times 2!

**CherryxBlossomx3:** that's it. If I knew who u was or if we weren't talking on the computer I would punch your face until it gets black and blue!

**SharinganUchiha1:** So lets meet.

**CherryxBlossomx3: ** wat? U actually want to meet? I was actually being sarcastic back there.

**SharinganUchiha1: **sure. Lets meet. Someday. Lets meet.

Sakura blushed. 'Does he really mean it? I mean I don't know anything about him. And talk about rude back there.'

**CherryxBlossomx3:** r u sure?

**SharinganUchiha1: **yes.

**CherryxBlossomx3:** positive?

**SharinganUchiha1:** positive.

**CherryxBlossomx3:** u swear?

Sasuke chuckled slightly. 'Man this girl's annoying.'

**SharinganUchiha1: **I swear written with Uchiha blood.

**CherryxBlossomx3: **eww. Ok I believe you.

**CherryxBlossomx3: **I gotta go now. It was nice meeting you Sasuke!:D

**SharinganUchiha1:** same

**CherryxBlossomx3:** ok. Bye

**SharinganUchiha1: **wait!

**CherryxBlossomx3: ** yeah?

**SharinganUchiha1:** u wanna talk tomorrow again?

**CherryxBlossomx3:** sure. I'll be on:P

**SharinganUchiha1: **ok bye.

**CherryxBlossomx3: **bye bye!

_CherryxBlossomx3 left the chat room and signed off. _

Sasuke sat at his computer chair with his hand over his forehead. 'Hmm..Sakura…'

_SharinganUchiha1 left the chat room and signed off._

----------------------------:----------------------------

**A/N: Hello! I hope u guys liked the first chapter! It's going to be a short chappie and I'll try to update as soon as I can. THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2: IT'S YOU!

**Chapter Two: _IT'S YOU!!!_**

**-------------------------------------------OoO--------------------------------**

**A/N: Here's my next chapter! Well like I said this is a very very short story. I think the next chapter is going to be the last one so….please enjoy!:D and yes, Sasuke here is OOC.**

Sakura's sn: CherryxBlossomx3

Sasuke's sn: SharinganUchiha1

Ino's sn: MizPiggyy

Tenten's sn: BunBun xd

Neji's sn: byakuganxxweilder

Hinata's sn: PrincessByakugan

Shikamaru's sn: LaZyFaNaTiCzz

Naruto's sn: Mr.RamenHokage

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**------------------------------------------OoO---------------------------------**

In was morning, the sun shone down her porcelain face. 'Ugh…morning, which means another day of school,' she woke up and walked groggily. She did her morning routines and went downstairs. "Bye mom and dad," she looked at the picture and kissed it. She grabbed a piece of toast and walked to school.

While walking, she met her blond friend, Ino.

"Hey Billboard!" Ino ran up to her.

"Hey Ino-pig," Sakura looked and smiled.

"So…how was yesterday?" Ino smiled teasingly.

"W-well, nothing. We just talked and nothing," Sakura blushed slightly and looked away.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure it is nothing. Tell me more details later ok?" Ino smiled.

"Yeah," Sakura smiled back.

"HEY INO, SAKURA!" The bun-haired girl yelled from behind.

Ino and Sakura looked back and smiled. "HEY TENTEN!"

Tenten huffed and puffed. "Hey!"

They started walking and it was silent until, "Hey guys! Guess what?" Tenten exclaimed.

"What?" Ino answered.

"I heard there's going to be a new student here at Konoha High. I heard it from Neji," Tenten grinned.

"Really? A new student? A guy or girl?" Ino asked curiously.

"I don't know. Neji won't tell me!" Tenten pouted. "That's so unfair! I guess he won't tell me cause it's a guy. He's might get worried when it's a guy cause I might chase after him. SO IT HAS TO BE A GUY!"

"OHHH! JACK-POT! I SO WANT TO MEET HIM!" Ino squealed.

"Ino, you already have Shikamaru," Sakura spoke.

"I know. But it doesn't hurt to meet him. Right?" Ino replied happily.

"Whatever then," Sakura finished her toast.

They finally made it to Konoha High and they went to their class, Kakashi Hatake's.

"Hey guys!" Ino waved at Hinata, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru.

"Hey," they replied back.

Ino sat next to Shikamaru, while Tenten sat next to Neji, and Hinata sat next to Naruto.

Sakura sat behind Hinata and took out her notebooks.

"Class. Sorry for being late; I had to escort a new student to cl-" Kakashi-sensei rubbed his hand behind his head.

"LIAR!" The class shouted.

"No, I'm actually not lying. Here he is ermm…Sasuke Uchiha ," Kakashi closed his ears preparing for the horror.

Sakura's ears perked up recognizing the name. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The girls screamed outloud rampaging to the door.

The bodyguards pushed the students out of the way and there at the door revealed a handsom raven-haired boy wearing black leather pants, jacket, a punk white shirt, and black shades.

"OMG THE SASUKE UCHIHA!" Ino and Tenten cheered and noticed their boyfriends glare at them.

'Sasuke…Uchiha? It can't be the same guy at the chat room? Or…could it?' Sakura widened her eyes not noticing the crowd died down.

"OKAY CLASS! Now that's over. Sasuke why don't you sit…" Kakashi stated and then the girls shouted, "ME! NEXT TO ME! PLEASE! SASUKE-KUN!"

"Next to Sakura Haruno. Sakura raise your hand," Kakashi Hatake blocked out the girls' angry comments.

Sasuke looked at the pink-haired girl raising her hand slowly and looking away. 'Sakura…Haruno? The girl from the chat room? Hn. Very interesting,' Sasuke smirked then kept his cool sitting next to the girl.

Sakura looked quizzingly at him trying to figure out if he's the same person. Sasuke noticed at retorted, "Would you stop staring? I know you love me, but come on."

Sakura glared at him and said, "Why you!" 'Yep, it can't be him. I mean the Sasuke Uchiha I talked to me was much nicer than him!'

Sasuke looked amused at her reaction and grunted.

"Arrogant jerk," Sakura muttered under her breath.

Sasuke heard the little comment and said, "What did you say?"

Sakura smirked and looked straight at him, "Hard hearing problems? I said AR-RO-GANT JE-RK."

Sasuke and Sakura had a major glaring contest, while Ino and Tenten tried to calm their boyfriends down from their jealousy. While Naruto fumed with anger and thought, 'Why him?! I mean he just came and already the everybody is chasing after him?!'

"Ahum. Sakura, would you mind showing Sasuke around the school?" Kakashi-sensei suggested.

'YES I DO MIND!' Sakura thought, but replied with a meek, "Sure."

Class ended and Sakura got all her stuff and said, "Come on. Follow me."

Sasuke stood up while Sakura led the way around the school.

"And here's the cafeteria, gymnasium, auditorium, and most of your classes…you have with me. Great," Sakura accidentally said out loud.

Sasuke heard the comment and said, "Why? Excited you're with me?" He smirked at her.

"No. Why would I? I would die at least being near you," Sakura glared at him gritting her teeth. 'HE'S DEFINETELY NOT HIM FROM ONLINE! I mean yea, he joked around but at least he was a tad better!'

"Anyways. Here's the cherry blossom field. Most people come here to relax at break time. I mostly come here to melt my troubles away," Sakura breathed out calmly.

Sasuke looked at her at the corner of his eye, 'She does act like her online…she has to be the same person. But does she know I'm him too?'

Sasuke took off his shades and opened his eyes.

Sakura looked at him and saw his revealing dark mysterious onyx eyes. 'Wow…AGH SNAP OUT OF IT!'

Sasuke saw Sakura's dumbfounded reaction and smirked, "Like what you see?"

Sakura shook her head vigorously, "N-NO! Come on, we're going to be late for our next class."

Sasuke chuckled slightly and walked behind her and grabbed something on her hair.

"What are you d-" Sakura whipped her hair around and saw Sasuke holding a cherry blossom petal.

"A cherry blossom just like your name. Such a beautiful thing…too bad that's not what you are," Sasuke's lips lifted slightly.

Sakura's face was the color of a tomatoe and belted out, "YOU JERK!"

Sasuke casually went inside the school going to his next class while being attacked by fangirls.

------

A/N: I'm too lazy to write out all the classes. Practically Sasuke made rude remarks at her smirking and Sakura being furious and yelling back. Use your imagination:D

------

"Finally home!" Sakura breathed out. "THAT OBNOXIOUS WHO HE CALLS HIMSELF SASUKE! HE CAN'T BE THE SAME PERSON ONLINE!" Sakura talked to herself furiously.

_CherryxBlossomx3 signs on._

**CherryxBlossomx3: **Hey Ino!

**MizPiggyy:** Hey billboard brow! Wassup?

**CherryxBlossomx3: **FURIOUS! xO

**MizPiggyy:** Explain

**CherryxBlossomx3: **Well first of all. The new student Sasuke Uchiha

**MizPiggyy:** OMG! CAN IT POSSIBLY BE HIM ONLINE?!

**CherryxBlossomx3:** I DOUBT IT NOW! I mean the Sasuke at school is so rude and obnoxious. The Sasuke online is at least caring and understanding.

**MizPiggyy:** Oh I see. You like the Sasuke online:p

**CherryxBlossomx3: **WAT?!!?!

**MizPiggyy:** ADMIT IT! ADMIT IT ADMIT IT ADMIT IT!

**CherryxBlossomx3:** NO I WON'T!

**MizPiggyy: **Fine whatever. Ig2g. bye sakura!

**CherryxBlossomx3: **yeah bye ino!

_MizPiggyy signs off._

'Please oh please let them not be the same person! I mean yeah, they both have the same name. But they possibly can't be the same person! I mean the Sasuke I thought online is more caring and understanding and have the same interest as me. This Sasuke at school, I mean kept teasing me without doing it jokingly! ARGHH!' Sakura thought and saw that…

_SharinganUchiha1 signs on._

"I'll just ask him," Sakura typed.

**CherryxBlossomx3: **Hi

Sasuke looked at the screen name. 'Sakura…the girl from school. Why is she iming me? Doesn't she know I'm the same person from school? She's so gullible. Doesn't she know I was teasing her jokingly?' Sasuke chuckled.

**SharinganUchiha1:** Hi Sakura.

'Hey he remembers my name…' Sakura thought.

**CherryxBlossomx3:** Hi. Umm…do you happen by any chance…go to my school at Konoha High?

Sasuke stared at the screen. 'Should I just lie and tell her I'm a different Sasuke? But I will hurt her feelings…oh well. I'll risk it.'

**SharinganUchiha1:** No…why you're askin?

Sakura looked at it confusingly.

**CherryxBlossomx3: **ohhh…no reason…I thought yu did cuss there's another guy with the same name as you…do you have cousins with the same name? O.O

Sasuke laughed. 'What's with this girl? Is she dumb or something? Doesn't she know I AM the same exact person?' Sasuke smirked and thought, 'I'll play along.'

**SharinganUchiha1:** sure I have cousins. It's the Uchiha uh…tradition to have…same names.

**CherryxBlossomx3:** Really?

**SharinganUchiha1:** anyway, how is this…umm…Sasuke Uchiha from your school.

**CherryxBlossomx3:** Well if you must noe, HE'S A RUDE, OBNOXIOUS, JERK-FACED CREEP!

Sasuke flinched from her remark.

**SharinganUchiha1:** really…

**CherryxBlossomx3:** Yeah, he's so…idunno frustrating!

**SharinganUchiha1:** I see…

**CherryxBlossomx3:** Anyway, you're much better than him.

Sasuke widened his eyes and typed.

**SharinganUchiha1:** Hn. Thanks.

**CherryxBlossomx3:** you noe…I really want to meet you:D

Sasuke blushed slightly from Sakura's comment.

**SharinganUchiha1:** Me too.

In the inside, Sakura burst with happiness. 'I really want to know what he looks like!'

**SharinganUchiha1:** Meet me tomorrow. After school, at the cherry blossom trees.

**CherryxBlossomx3:** How do you noe about the cherry blossom trees?

Sasuke grunted, "Shoot!"

**SharinganUchiha1:** Umm my friend Naruto goes there.

**CherryxBlossomx3:** oh yeah! Naruto! Sure

Sakura blushed while thinking how this Sasuke will look like.

**SharinganUchiha1: **Aa..ig2g. see ya

**CherryxBlossomx3:** bye sasuke!

_SharinganUchiha1 and CherryxBlossomx3 signs off._

-----

**A/N: dun dun dun! LoL I'll try to update as soon as I can! So please R&R and…wait for the I think last chapter!:D**


	3. Chapter 3: Why Hurt Me So?

**Chapter Three: _Why Hurt me So?_**

**-------------------------------------------OoO--------------------------------**

**A/N: Here's my next chapter! I think there will be another chapter after this, and it's going to be the last onexD so please R&R!!!**

Sakura's sn: CherryxBlossomx3

Sasuke's sn: SharinganUchiha1

Ino's sn: MizPiggyy

Tenten's sn: BunBun xd

Neji's sn: byakuganxxweilder

Hinata's sn: PrincessByakugan

Shikamaru's sn: LaZyFaNaTiCzz

Naruto's sn: Mr.RamenHokage

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**--------------------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------**

Sakura went to her class and sat down where the "all-famous" Sasuke Uchiha sat with his arms crossed.

Sakura glared at him from yesterday at school and ignored his look.

Sasuke looked at her and her pouted face. 'Heh. She's the same as always.'

"Hey you." Sakura's ears perked up for someone was calling out her name.

She turned her head and saw Sasuke smirking at her. Sakura's eyes narrowed and said back, "I have a name you know."

"Right. Sorry. I meant, hey pinky," Sasuke looked at her with pride. Sakura glared at him and said, "Well yeah? WHAT YOU CHICKEN-HAIRED JERK?!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura amusingly and chuckled slightly. "Nothing. Just wanted to bother you." Sakura's face fumed with anger and just hmphed herself.

Sasuke looked at her and laughed mentally, 'She's so weird, but yet cute.' (**A/N: yea I noe OC)**

Sakura looked him and thought, 'Ugh why does he have to be a **good-looking** jerk?'

Sasuke noticed Sakura looking at him and gave her his all-famous smirk. "What? Like what you see?"

Sakura's face turned beet red and whipped her head away fast. "W-Why would I want to look at your face?" "Especially with that big ego of yours," Sakura muttered softly.

Sasuke heard her little mutter and said back, "Why would someone look at you with your big forehead of yours?"

Sakura punched him in his pretty face of his and Sasuke fell back. "That's what you get you JERK!"

Sasuke yelled out, "What's wrong with you woman! That freaking hurts! You even have a punch of a she-man!"

Sakura furiously glared at him and shouted, "Well no one will care of that bruise of yours. Since you're pretty face is now ruined. No wait let me correct myself. You never had a pretty face."

Sasuke glared back at her and stood up, "Why I oughta-"

"Sakura, Sasuke sit down please before I send you both to detention okay?" Kakashi did one of his "mask" smiles. (A/N: you noe the one he smiles under his mask)

"Yes sir," Sakura and Sasuke both muttered under their breaths and glared at each other before sitting down.

**O. Tick Tock Tick Tock .O**

Hours passed with Kakashi's boring useless lectures and then the bell rang.

"FINALLY!" Sakura sprang up from her chair and noticed Sasuke was looking strangely at her. "What?"

"Baka. You have some drool there," Sasuke pointed to her mouth and Sakura turned around blushing furiously while vigorously wiping it off.

'IDIOT! ALWAYS TRYING TO MAKE ME LOOK BAD! GRRR!' Sakura stomped her self-away leaving an amused Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke managed a smirk and followed after her.

"GAHH! IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT! BAKA BAKA BAKA" Sakura banged her head against the wall and noticed few people looking strangely at her.

"Hey forehead! If you keep doing that, you're going to have a bigger forehead!" Ino, Tenten, and Hinata stood behind her.

"AHH! INO-PIG- Oh! Hi Tenten, Hinata," Sakura smiled at them.

"Hey! Is that the proper greeting you give me?!" Ino jokingly yelled at her.

"Sorry sorry. I just had a bad morning that's all," Sakura rubbed her head and her ears from the yell.

"W-What happened Sakura?" Hinata timidly spoke outloud.

"Yeah. What happened?" Tenten put her hands on her waist.

"It was just that cold bastard…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Who Sasuke? How dare you say that! He's like the hottest guy alive!" Ino belted out and waved her arms like a maniac.

"Who is?" Shikamaru came behind them.

"Oh nothing. You are of course Shika-kun," Ino sweetly said to her boyfriend.

"How troublesome. I'll see you later," Shikamaru lazily walke away and Ino continued.

"I REST MY CASE! SAKURA HOW CAN YOU THINK SUCH THING?!" Ino shook Sakura's shoulders.

"Ino stop it!" Sakura saw stars and swirls around her.

"Stop shaking her Ino! You're giving Sakura a concussion!" Tenten pried Ino off of Sakura.

"Thanks. And how I think such thing? Cause he is Ino! He's always so mean and obnoxious to me!" Sakura rubbed her head and tried to gain her balance.

"Well…I can't do anything that for ya. Hey…now that I think of it, that Sasuke online a week ago could be Sasuke Uchiha here," Ino pondered and thanked hard.

"Yeah…could be! Positive!" Tenten agreed with Ino and nudged Hinata. "Don't yah think?" "Y-Yeah!" Hinata stuttered and smiled a small smile.

"NO! It can't be! The Sasuke online was much nicer than this jerk! I won't believe any of this!" Sakura ran off leaving her friends in shock.

"She doesn't know?" Tenten thought aloud. "I guess not," Ino answered for her. Hinata thought sadly, 'Just don't get hurt Sakura-chan.'

'No. No. NO. It can't be! I won't believe it!' Sakura ran in the hallways thinking hard of what her friends said. 'He can't be. He can't be…or could he? NO!' "SASUKE IS DEFINETLY NOT!"

THUMP!

"Oww…" Sakura rubbed her head from the pain. "I'm definitely not what?" Sakura looked up from the voice that was hollering above her; Sasuke. 'Look what the cat dragged in,'

Sasuke gave her his hand but Sakura just slapped it away. "Thanks, but no thanks. I can handle myself." She thought she saw Sasuke have a hurt look at his face, but she shrugged it off. "Ok…I'll be going then."

"Wait. Sakura."

Sakura froze from her spot and turned around. "What?"

Sasuke just looked at the ground and opened his mouth, "What will you do if all your friends didn't tell you something that you should know, but didn't tell you all this time?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked at him skeptically and tilted her head.

"Ugh. Nothing. Never mind. I'll be leaving now," Sasuke began to leave when he felt someone grip his arm.

"Wait. I have something to ask you too," Sakura looked into his onyx eyes, emerald and onyx clash together. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as if telling her to continue. "Did we happen to met online before? Recognize SharinganUchiha1?" Sakura looked seriously into his eyes.

Sasuke made no flinch or any change of emotions. He clearly said, "No. Never heard of it. Also, I never met you online before whatsoever. And I clearly don't even want to."

Slap!

"Jerk," Sakura shouted with tears in her eyes and she ran away.

It was quiet and Sasuke slowly raised his cold hand to his burning cheek. 'What did I get myself into? Baka…'

'JERK! THAT JERK! HE NOW CAN'T POSSIBLY BE HIM! And what did he meant if my friends didn't tell me something I should know. They tell me everything!' Sakura ran with tears in her eyes. She ran all the way to the cherry blossom tree she always go to. She looked up at the tree with sad green eyes. 'Heh. You're the only one I could go to…'

**The day passed slowly…with a depressed Sakura, regretful Sasuke, and worried friends.**

_CherryxBlossomx3 signs on._

_SharinganUchiha1 signs on._

**SharinganUchiha1: **hey..

**CherryxBlossomx3:** Sasuke-kun! Wassup?

Sasuke flinched and just replied.

**SharinganUchiha1: **I have something 2 ask you.

**CherryxBlossomx3:** Hm?

Sakura looked at the computer screen confusingly and wondered what he's going to ask.

Sasuke typed nervously and breathed deeply.

**SharinganUchiha1:** I…I'm just wondering…I really want your answer. No hold backs. What will you do if your friends knew something that you didn't know, but they didn't tell you? Like something you should realize or know? Like…a person you thought was another person and ARE the same person? And the person didn't tell you?

**CherryxBlossomx3:** Someone from my school asked me the same question.

**SharinganUchiha1:** Who?

**CherryxBlossomx3:** Oh just some jerk with the same name as you but you're much better

**SharinganUchiha1:** hn. So wat's your answer?

**CherryxBlossomx3:** I don't know…I would be pretty much broken and hurt. It will take me forever to forgive them…I'll probably hate them for doing it. And for the person who didn't tell me this when they ARE the person…I will HATE him for doing that.

Sasuke flinched at her words and sighed. He put his raven head down on the desk and typed back.

**SharinganUchiha1:** There are times when it feels like the walls are closing in on us…but it's only by standing on our own…that we can become stronger.

**CherryxBlossomx3:** WOW! That's pretty deep:D did you made that up just right now?

**SharinganUchiha1:** Nahh. Got it off internet xP

**CherryxBlossomx3:** LOL. You're funny Sasuke. You're definitely not the other one. I mean your smart, nice, caring, FUNNY, and just…YOU!

Sasuke blushed of what she said and smirked.

**CherryxBlossomx3:** Well…ig2g!

**SharinganUchiha1:** Wait. At your break in school meet me in the cherry blossom courtyard.

_SharinganUchiha1 signs off._

'Wait a second…how does he know my school have the cherry blossom courtyard?...' Sakura thought surprisingly and she signed off.

_CherryxBlossomx3 signs off._

**------------------------------------------------OoO--------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Sorry! I thought this chapter was bad and confusing. Please R&R! The last chapter _Wind Blows under the Cherry Blossom_ is coming up! **


	4. Chapter 4: Finale

**A/N: Sorry! I thought this chapter was bad and confusing. Please R&R! The last chapter **_**Wind Blows under the Cherry Blossom**_** is coming up! **

_**FINAL: Where the Wind Blows Under the Cherry Blossom Tree**_

**-----------------------------------------------OoO----------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I finally updated! Sorry for not updating for a whiles. All the school and work and blah blah blah. Ok I'll stop talking. Ok, this is the last chapter of this chappie one-shot T.T I would like to have a lot of reviews but it's ok if I don't:D please R&R! ENJOYS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**------------------------------------------------OoO----------------------------------------------------**

'Today is the day…the day when I finally get to meet him!'

Sakura opened her emerald eyes with excitement and sprang up. "I wonder what he looks like…far more better than that jerk! Why the heck am I thinking about him anyway?! Snap out of it Sakura!"

Sakura hit herself in the head, a little too hard I guess, "Ow! Man…I gotta stop doing that."

**AT SCHOOL…**

'Sakura..don't be nervous. YOU'RE FINALLY MEETING HIM! RIGHT?' Sakura looked down bummed, nervous about today.

"Yo," a masculine voice was heard. Sakura looked up and saw him. She frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"Going to our class?" Sasuke simply said. "STOP BEING A SMART ASS!" Sakura punched him in the shoulder. Sasuke grunted and said, "What's with you lady? You punch like you're a man!"

Sakura stopped punching and stood still. Sasuke sweatdropped and thought 'Oh no…I have a bad feeling…' Sakura had a terrible aura and looked up at him with burning anger and yelled, "SASUKE!!!!"

"Yep. That's my cue to run," Sasuke sprinted down the hallways with Sakura trailing behind me and looked like she was about to murder him.

"Hey, where the heck is Sakura?" Ino sat on her seat and asked Tenten.

"I don't know…but I think she's with Sasuke," Tenten grinned teasingly. Hinata chuckled a little, "I-I think she is…b-but I don't think i-it's very pleasant m-moment."

"Why no –" Tenten started to talk but was interrupted by a big BOOM!

Sasuke and Sakura came in panting and collapsed on the ground. "SAKURA! SASUKE!" the group ran over to them.

"SAKURA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Ino shook her shoulders furiously, while the others went to Sasuke.

"Tch. I'm fine," Sasuke got up with pain and shoved the people away.

"Ino? Is that you?" Sakura was still in a painful, dazed state and she hastily realized Sasuke still here.

"SASUKE! I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" Sakura immediately ran over to him but Ino and Tenten hauled her down.

"OH SHI—" Sasuke sweatdropped and was stopped by a gray-haired man.

"Ah, ah, ah. Watch your language Uchiha," Kakashi grinned under his mask and went in front of the classroom. "Okay class. Let's begin!"

"YOU'RE LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto stood up and punched his fist in the air. The whole argument for minutes when the classroom finally quiet down.

Sakura still puffed angrily in her seat with crossed arms and her eyes locked with the Uchiha. Sasuke looked into her emerald eyes and couldn't stop staring into them. As soon as he was getting lured into them, Sakura whipped her head away. "Hmph!"

Sasuke smirked at her behavior and decided to play along. "You still mad? Get over it. You know I was joking."

Sakura looked at him with one eye, "Heh. Yes I still am and no I won't get over it. And apparently I wasn't laughing at your joke either."

"Geez woman," Sasuke muttered under his breath. 'God, I feel like Shikamaru. Now I know how it feels about women…but still…she's much different.' He peeked his onyx eye to the pink-haired girl.

'GOSH HE CAN BE SO INFURATING! JUST LOOKING AT HIM TICKS ME OFF!'

'**Psh. Yeah right. You literally faint when looking at him.'**

'You? Who are you exactly?'

'**I am you. Simple as that. Just think of your conscience.'**

'Conscience? I don't need any.'

'**Oh yes you do! Anyway I'm helping in your love life. As right now, it seems very boring.'**

'WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME THAT MY LOVE LIFE IS BORING!? NOW GO AWAY!'

'**YOU CAN'T TELL ME TO GO AWAY! I'M YOU! Come on, what do you think about that Sasuke guy huh?'**

'Nothing. He's an annoying, cold-hearted, arrogant, selfish, hot bastard!' Sakura gasped of what she just said.

'**HA! So you DO admit you think he's hot!'**

'NO! I MEANT—I MEANT-….AGH! WELL HE'S JUST A BASTARD!'

'**SURE HE IS. But look at him! You gotta admit he is sureeeeeee damn good-looking.'**

'I'm not gonna argue with you. Argh.'

"Hn?" Sasuke looked at Sakura who seems to be arguing with herself. 'Weird…'

'**Fine don't argue. But I got news for you.'**

'And what's that?'

'**I say that the Sasuke you talk online is the same Sasuke right here.'**

'What are you talking about?'

'**You know what I'm talking about. Come on! I mean how many Sasuke's are out there that you know?'**

'Uhmm…let me think about this.'

'**See? Come on. Use your head! Even I am smarter than you. And they call you the sma—'**

'Okay okay. Shut up! But still, it can't be him. I mean…he doesn't act the same way as the Sasuke I know online.'

'**Here. Just for future reference, in case WE get hurt. Think about this. He might be the same Sasuke…he might be just hiding it. Just prepare youself okay?!'**

'I should be asking you the same thing.'

'**Whatever. See ya later!'**

"Miss Haruno. Miss Haruno. SAKURA HARUNO!"

"Huh? What?! I DIDN'T SPIT THE PAPER BALLS!" Sakura shot up from her seat and closed her eyes shut.

The class started laughing and pointed at Kakashi's back.

"What? Thank you for colluding that," he wiped his back from the paperballs. "Now did you remember what I said?"

"Uhm…you said 'Thank you for colluding that'?" Sakura innocently answered.

"No. Are you trying to make me out of a fool Miss Haruno?" Kakashi sighed. 'Man, I still don't know why I'm working as a teacher.'

"Not really. I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei. I didn't hear your question," Sakura replied with confidence and enjoyed this teasing.

"It's okay Miss Haruno. We all know it's a Friday and you guys are all excited for the weekend. Okay, forget the question. God, I need a cup of coffee," Kakashi sighed and took out his Icha Icha Paradise Book.

Sakura twitched disapprovingly and sat down in her seat cheering victoriously mentally.

Sasuke smirked at her actions and was quite entertained.

Tenten, Ino, and Hinata were looking at the Uchiha's face. They whispered in a huddle, "Psttt. Look at him smiling at Sakura." "U-Uhm. Ino? It was more of a smir—" "Same thing!" "Hey…you think Sakura will get hurt when Sasuke tells Sakura 'you-know-what?'" Tenten asked. "I d-don't know…s-she might t-take it hard," Hinata replied softly with concern. "Billboard Brow should know that her Sasuke is Sasuke right now! I mean does she know ANY other Sasuke's out there?" Ino whispered a bit loudly.

"Achoo!" Sasuke sneezed a little sneeze. "Hey teme? What's wrong?" Naruto nudged his finger at his arm annoyingly. "Agh. Move it, dobe! I just thought I heard someone saying my name," Sasuke waved his finger away.

"Well…I know a distant friend named Sasuke before. Or was it…Sasooke…or Sa-sake…" Tenten trailed off while Ino and Hinata were speaking. "Yeah. She doesn't know any," Ino concluded. "I-I think s-she doesn't admit that i-it's h-him…" Hinata poked her fingers together. "Well still…"

"Miss Ino Yamanaka? Would you like to teach the class?"

"OH NO. IT'S OKAY. CONTINUE. Eheheheheh," Ino nervously laughed and they broke the huddle.

RING!!!!!!

**Fastforwarding to break.**

Sakura walked through the noisy hallways and was deep in thought. 'Is he for real? Is he really different than Sasuke?'

'**Well who cares! They're both hot!'**

'You again?'

'**Yeah miss me?'**

'You're me, so no.'

'**Damn…harsh.'**

"Sakura!" a loud voice was heard and the blond pushed the crowd. "BILLBOARD BROW!"

"Ino…" Sakura muttered under her breath but smiled at her. "INO PIG!"

Ino reached up to her and took deep breaths. "-huff- I thought I –huff- was about to –huff- die back there. –huff-" Ino then regained her posture and shook Sakura vigorously. "SO ARE YOU GOING TO TALK TO THIS OTHER SASUKE GUY?!?!"

"I-I-INO!" Sakura tried to breathe the words out, but failed from the shaking. "S-STOP—s-shaking-m-ME!" Ino realized what she was doing and let go of Sakura's shoulders, causing Sakura to fall on the ground. "Whoops Sakura, sorry about that!" Ino sheepishly stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Sakura dizzily got up and dusted her skirt. "Now, can you say that again LESS loud?" Ino then remembered, "Oh yeah…SOO ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO MEET HIM!?" Sakura clasped her hands on her ears, "LESS LOUD!"

"Right! So are you?" Ino then got annoyed from Sakura's excuses. "Well…I guess I am right now. But you called my name and I wasted 5 of my precious minutes," Sakura said with irritation. "My bad. Well Sakura…whatever happens…just please understand," Ino's voice suddenly got quiet.

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Whaddya mean?" "Just don't get hurt Sakura. We wanted to tell you but you were so happy…that we couldn't…" Ino put on a reassuring smile and walked away leaving Sakura confused. 'What? Don't get hurt? Oh well.'

Sakura then walked down the hallways and straight to the courtyard.

**THE COURTYARD…**

A sigh was heard under the cherry blossom tree. A hand was on top of his forehead. 'Agh. I hate confrontations like this. So damn annoying…' He looked up and didn't get to really notice the tree. 'Sakura trees…jeez why does this have to be so hard! How can she be so slow?' He waited for the pink-haired girl to come and watched as the petals drifted with the wind creating a transition.

Sakura walked through the grass and felt the slight breeze. 'Mmm…feels nice.' She looked ahead and saw a man next to the tree. She couldn't see clearly because of the many flower petals flying in the air. 'Is that him? IT IS!' She thought with excitement and walked faster. The flowers seemed to fly ragingly in the air making Sakura harder to see the man. "What's with these flower petals?!" She said to herself and tried to push the petals away from her eyes.

As she got closer and closer she began to see a bit clearly. It was a teen her age, not a man. He had black-hair that is swept back making it look like a chicken and his eyes were covered from his bangs. Sakura walked slower and her breathing became quicker, 'Don't tell me…he looks like—' She was still walking and didn't realize the mini-hill she was climbing up, and slowly began to fall. 'AH!' Sakura closed her eyes shut but she didn't feel any pain…or anything. Actually scratch that, she did feel a hand gripping on her arm.

"Sakura…you okay?"

Sakura slowly lifted her petite head to see whose voice was speaking to her. "You were always clumsy…dummy. Nice to see you, Sakura," he continued to talk and smirked; hiding the fact he knew what was going to happen next.

Sakura didn't need to speak, her eyes told everything. 'Sas-suke?!'

'**NO! IT CAN'T BE!'**

She still looked at the boy in front of her and slowly tore her arm away. "N-No..w-why…why is it y-you?" Sakura breathed out with a meek voice. Sasuke reached out to her again, "Sakura, let me explain—"

She slapped her hand away and closed her eyes shut, "NO! I d-don't want to hear f-from you! Please tell me it isn't true…please tell me it isn't true…" She dropped onto her knees and tried to stop from letting her years go out. She looked up and glared at him hard, sudden mood change. "You! You jerk! You think this is a sick game?! Toying around with me? Is that it?!"

"Saukra…like I said let me expla—" he spoke in a low tone, but was interrupted by her again. "Are you kidding me?! You'll just laugh and say more lies! You know what Sasuke? No **Uchiha**, I'm not buying it! This…this hurt me more than you ever know. I hate you Sasuke Uchiha! I hate y—" tears suddenly stopped as a weight was on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…please don't say that…don't' say you hate me," Sasuke hugged her tight and closed his eyes for several reasons. One, he has no idea how he's coming up with these words. Two, he **never** apologizes, rarely. Three, he is totally out of it. Four, his pride is now gone. And five, he realizes it all doesn't matter; Sakura is the only one in his mind now.

"I know I did horrible things to you…to tell you the truth, "I've always thought of you as a kind and understanding person when we first met. I thought no one else would understand me…but I was wrong. You opened me up and yes I didn't tell you who** exactly** I was and I was the same person. But, you should've known, I mean…everyone practically knows me. But hey, who's there to blame?" Sakura glared slightly at him at his remark, but he ignored it and continued, "But besides that Sakura, you can hit me, punch me, kick me, hurt me physically in any way, but please…don't say you hate me. I know I've been a jerk to you…and lied all this time but I came here to say that I…I really like you Sakura." 'What am I saying?! Gosh, I really ruining my reputation…' Sasuke blushed mentally.

Sakura couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. 'Can this guy be the same Sasuke Uchiha?!' Her mouth and hands trembled, "N-No…no you d-don't. It's not possible…" She looked away and Sasuke frowned, "Sakura I really do like you. I…I love you." Sakura gasped but still had doubts, "How can I trust you again? How do I know you're not lying to me?" Sakura looked at him with hard eyes. Sasuke hesitated but slowly opened his mouth, "By this." He grabbed her pink-head and put his lips on hers.

Her emerald-orbs widened what was happening. Sasuke kept his hands on her hand but then slid down to her waist. Sakura struggled in his strong arms, but didn't prevail. 'What a-am I doing? He's the one you lied, he's the one who didn't tell me the truth, he's the one who--….but he's the one who I love.' She closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck. Sasuke smirked against her lips and held her tighter.

Sasuke then broke and whispered in her ear, "I did mean every word I said. I'm sorry, Sakura." Sakura hesitated but gave a small smile, "I know…I know but…I felt like I needed to avoid what you have to say. I mean at first…I didn't believe what you said." Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "You kidding me? You think I would say ALL that and didn't mean it? I mean when do you hear me say that daily? Stop being stupid Sakura." Sakura hit his arm hard playfully and stuck her tongue out, "Yeah...you really did lose it, Sasuke…AHAH! Wait until I tell the others about this!" Sasuke flustered, "Don't-you-dare!" Sakura smiled evilly, "Oh I will. After you lied to me this whole time, it's pay back time!"

Sasuke glared at her but then smirked. He kissed her quickly on the lips again, "I am really sorry…Sakura." Sakura turned red not from embarrassment but from annoyance, "Sasuke, stop it. I understand…as long you meant every word you said. Even when we talked online, I will be happy!" She smiled brightly this time and Sasuke's lips turned up slightly. Sakura seemed to notice and gasped, "Is that a smile I see Mr. Uchiha? Mwuahaha more blackmail!" Sakura got up and ran down the hill towards school.

"SAKURA HARUNO!" Sasuke growled and chased her down. Laughter rang through the air as forgiveness and happiness spread.

The wind blew petals of cherry blossom tree and trailed after them and fell on their heads. And that's where the wind blew under the cherry blossom tree.

**--------------------------------------------------OoO---------------------------------------------**

**A/N: DONE! Hope you enjoyed this last chapter!xP I know Sasuke was a bit OOC but oh wellsxD R&R!**


End file.
